<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>À ton souvenir by NyuAka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469729">À ton souvenir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuAka/pseuds/NyuAka'>NyuAka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Infidelity, Love Triangles, Memory Alteration, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Multiple Voices, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:19:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuAka/pseuds/NyuAka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger sont tombés amoureux contre toute attente, mais il y avait un seul gros problème -il était déjà marié. Acculée, Hermione finit par faire ce qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais recommencer et efface leur relation de son esprit. Mais leur amour est-il assez fort ? Est-il inévitable ? Que se passera t-il s'il découvre leur relation passé ?</p><p>TRADUCTION de l'anglais The Memory Of You de PotionChemist !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Astoria - Octobre 2005</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353534">The Memory of You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist">PotionChemist</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note de l'autrice</p><p>Bienvenue dans ce que j'ai intitulé ma bombe d'angoisse géante. Cette histoire fut travaillée pendant presque un an, et a testé ma patience plus d'une fois.</p><p>Voici les avertissements : Il y aura du léger smut Drago/Astoria, Hermione aura une relation (à la fois émotionnelle et sexuelle avec du smut explicite) avec un autre personnage. Il y aura quatre point de vues, mais j'essaierais de ne pas les changer en milieu de chapitre. S'il s'avère que je le fasse, je ferais en sorte que ce soit très clair ! En faite, je déteste absolument tout le monde dans cette histoire à un moment ou à un autre alors j'imagine que ce sera le cas pour les lecteurs aussi. Ca me va. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Par ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me contacter sur les réseaux sociaux si vous avez des questions sur un des tags et je vous donnerais autant d'informations que vous voudrez. Pas de spoil évidemment.</p><p>Lorsque je parle de construction lente, je veux dire une construction leeeeeeeente. Je sais qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de nouveau et de différent pour moi, mais j'ai tout un tas de choses à construire avant d'en arriver là. Je vous demande de me faire confiance ! Ce sera une très longue aventure (je pense au moins 250k mots - J'ai déjà 100k déjà écrit), mais on m'a dit que cette histoire était vraiment bien ! *clin d'oeil* Vous pouvez vous attendre à ce que les prochains chapitres fassent entre 2500 et 7000 mots, postés chaque Samedi. J'ai une avance d'environ 20 chapitres déjà prêt.</p><p>Je dois remercier tellement de monde - smithandbarrowman, coyg_81, TriDofMom, BreathOfThePhoenix, LaBelladoneX pour tout un tas de travail d'Alpha/Beta. TriDofMom fut la première personne à voir cette histoire et elle a lu les partis à la troisième personne, la première personne, au passé et au présent.</p><p>Egalement, un énorme remerciement à Sanction de (in)Sanity pour recevoir tellement d'évènements incroyables pour à la fois NaNo et le camps NaNo à venir. Si vous écrivez et que vous avez du mal avec quoi que ce soit, vous devriez rejoindre ce groupe ! Il y a tellement d'auteurs talentueux qui seront ravis de vous aider dès que vous le demandez. J'ai beaucoup discuté des détails de cette histoire avec des tas de gens !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"La mémoire, c'est tout ce que nous sommes. Des moments et des émotions, capturés dans l'ambre, Enfilés sur des filaments de raison.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prenez la mémoire d'un homme et vous le prenez tout entier. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Mark Lawrence, Le Roi Ecorché (L'Empire Brisé, #2)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Astoria - Octobre 2005</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Je vivais un véritable enfer depuis presque un an maintenant.</p><p>Depuis que je savais que mon mari voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsque je lui ai annoncé ma grossesse, j'ai pensé qu'il mettrait fin à cette histoire, qu'il l'abandonnerait elle pour se concentrer sur sa famille à venir. Il le devait bien, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>Faux.</p><p>Au lieu d'être heureux et de célébrer la nouvelle avec moi, il s'était enfui du manoir et a couru dans ses bras.</p><p>Je n'aurais pas dut être choquée, mais je l'étais. Lorsque Drago est partis précipitamment je me suis immédiatement effondrée, me perdant dans les larmes que je retenais de toutes mes forces en temps normal, lorsque j'attendais comme une idiote qu'il revienne.</p><p>Une heure passa et il ne revint pas. A ce moment-là, ma tristesse se transforma en colère, envers moi et envers lui. J'étais furieuse que cela ne représente rien pour lui, que l'enfant grandissant en moi, son héritier, était également moins important qu'<em>elle</em>.</p><p>J'étais tellement en colère cette nuit-là que j'ai pris une décision en un clin d'œil, celle de tout raconter à son père - une décision qui revient maintenant me hanter.</p><p>Je m'assis dans le manoir attendant Hermione Granger, la femme dont mon mari était amoureux, alors qu'elle lui appliquait le sort d'Oubliettes. Elle effaçait leur relation de sa mémoire et altérait les souvenirs de Drago me concernant afin qu'il croit que nous avions toujours été amoureux.</p><p>La femme dont il était réellement amoureux transférait les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle à mon encontre, et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais du tout. Je voulais qu'il me choisisse moi - notre famille - plutôt qu'elle. J'aurais dut savoir que je ne pouvais pas entrer en compétition avec La plus Brillante Sorcière de notre époque, le fruit interdit qui se baladait devant Drago depuis plus de dix ans. Pourquoi voudrait-il la femme que ses parents avaient trouvés pour ce mariage arrangé alors qu'il pouvait l'avoir elle ?</p><p>Je n'étais pas aussi intelligente qu'elle. Ou aussi connue. Ou aussi innocente et rat de bibliothèque, cette dernière chose semblait intriguer la plupart des hommes lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle spécifiquement. Ils voulaient savoir si elle était aussi silencieuse et calme au lit ou si elle avait un côté sauvage caché. Avec une fille comme Hermione, personne ne pouvait penser qu'elle était moyenne, ordinaire en ce qui concernait le sexe. Non, elle pouvait être soit la prude dont on se moquait soit une tigresse dont on pouvait se vanter.</p><p>J'ai attendu pendant 3 jours, espérant qu'elle ne tue pas Drago dans le processus ou ne le transforme en légume à cause d'une mauvaise manœuvre à l'intérieur de son cerveau. Lucius avait, bien sur, engagé un spécialiste, un soigneur discret afin de surveiller le processus. Même si Hermione était la plus brillante sorcière de notre génération, elle n'avait pas de formation de soigneur. Afin d'ajouter une insulte à cette blessure, j'ai dut la laisser parcourir mes souvenirs et mes fantasmes, afin de lui donner des choses à implanter dans l'esprit de Draco. Comment Lucius a-t-il amené ça ? Drago aura besoin de quelque chose auquel se raccrocher afin de se rappeler son amour, sa charmante épouse. Il devait se souvenir ce qu'il ressentait lorsque je lui ai annoncé ma grossesse. J'eut envie de rigoler cette pensée. Merlin merci j'ai eut le temps d'imaginer une douzaine de scénarios dans ma tête avant de lui avoir annoncé; J'ai put en montrer un à Hermione, et elle a déclaré qu'il était assez détaillé pour que cela puisse marcher.</p><p>Puis elle me regarda, ses yeux emplies de culpabilité et de pitié. Quelqu'un qu'on m'avait appris à détester avait pitié de moi, une sorcière dont on m'avait répété encore et encore qu'elle était moins que moi, qu'elle valait moins à cause de sa naissance, de son sang.</p><p>Si elle était réellement inferieure à moi, comment se retrouvait-elle supérieure à moi encore et encore ?</p><p>Après qu'elle eut quitté le manoir, je m'assis aux côtés de Drago, attendant qu'il se réveille. Le soigneur nous informa que cela pourrait prendre des jours ou même des semaines. Ce n'était pas grave. Pour que tout cela puisse marcher, il fallait que je sois la première personne qu'il voyait à son réveil. Je devais être la première personne à l'accueillir avec un sourire soulagé et un baiser, lui parler de son accident de balais et de ses lésions au cerveau. Je devais lui parler de notre vie et de notre bébé.</p><p>Je devais proférer des mensonges de mes lèvres serrées encore et encore et espérer qu'il me croit.</p><p>Je devais espérer que cette putain d'Hermione Granger était réellement effacée de son cerveau et de son cœur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hermione - Octobre 2005</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note de l'autrice</p>
<p>Les réponses au petit premier chapitre m'ont époustouflée. Merci à tous pour votre lecture.</p>
<p>Si vous voulez savoir comment Harry et Pansy ont commencés à se fréquenter, regarder les deux parties de leur histoire. Je pourrais éventuellement ajouter quelques chapitres à leur histoire mais je ne promets rien. Je suis occupée à taper celle-ci pour l'instant.</p>
<p>N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous ressentez à propos d'Hermione. Nous verrons Drago samedi prochain.</p>
<p>Comme toujours, de l'amour à mon équipe d'Alpha/Beta. Ils m'ont tellement aidée tout le long de celui-ci.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cela avait pris trois jours entiers, mais c'était fait. Je me suis complètement effacée de la mémoire de Drago. Une fois encore, j'avais violé l'esprit de quelqu'un que j'aimais, quelqu'un qui m'aimait. J'ai brisé la promesse que je me suis faite à moi-même des années de ça -ne jamais utiliser la magie de cette manière à nouveau- parce que je connaissais le sentiment de destruction que cela forgeait. Mes parents n'avaient jamais retrouvés leurs souvenirs après la guerre, et désormais Drago souffrirait du même état.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oubliettes.</em>
</p>
<p>Ce simple petit mot que j'ai désormais utilisé pour éloigner trois personnes que j'aimais sincèrement, leur faire tout oublier de moi alors que moi je gardais chaque souvenir d'eux.</p>
<p>En maintenant mes épaules fermement droites, je quittais le manoir Malefoy, marchant le long du chemin jusqu'au grillage avec tout les souvenirs de Drago stockés dans des flacons incassables. Il y en avait des centaines. Peut-être même un millier. Je n'avais pas juste utilisé Oubliettes, bloquant l'accès du cerveau aux souvenirs. Non, cette fois, je les avais complètement retirés en utilisant la Legilimancie sur un Drago anesthésié, empêchant son esprit de m'amener au premier plan.</p>
<p>Il ne sera jamais capable de se souvenir de notre liaison.</p>
<p>Au cours de ces deux jours, je me suis baladée à travers chaque souvenir qu'il avait de moi, du moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés à 11 ans jusqu'aux plus récents -un accès aux rapports sexuels passionnés où je tentais de tout retenir de lui.</p>
<p>Tout les souvenirs contenant un sentiment d'amour furent enlevés. Tous les moments passionnels, les baisers, les voyages et les cadeaux furent extrait.</p>
<p>Et puis, j'ai passé le troisième jour à parcourir les souvenirs qu'il avait d'Astoria. Le jour de son mariage et sa lune de miel sont restés car ses émotions étaient principalement positives et pleines d'espoir. Bien qu'il se soit sentis en conflit, probablement à cause de notre rencontre avant, il voulait que ça marche avec Astoria. Les voir faire l'amour encore et encore durant leur lune de miel fut une véritable torture. C'était si différent de la manière qu'il avait de me toucher, et je me suis demandé pourquoi. La manière dont mon estomac se contracta ne faisait que me confirmer dans ma décision -Je faisais la bonne chose. Me souvenant la manière dont il m'avait affirmé ne pas être attiré par elle, ma colère grandissait. Ce que j'avais vu contredisait très clairement ses paroles. Il était insatiable, et elle était magnifique. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être attiré par elle ?</p>
<p>La nuit où Astoria lui avait annoncé sa grossesse et qu'il avait paniqué fut effacé, principalement car il s'est précipité chez moi. Astoria avait un fantasme, dans lequel elle annonçait sa grossesse à Drago et dans lequel il était absolument extatique, j'ai transformé ce fantasme en une forme de réalité altérée, superposant ses sentiments d'amour et de joie d'un souvenir avec moi, dans le fantasme d'Astoria.</p>
<p>Et ça continuait. Je brisais ses souvenirs de ces derniers dix-huit mois en morceaux, plaçant les sentiments de nos souvenirs partagés, à ceux avec Astoria. Ils étaient assez cohérent pour qu'il ne les questionne pas. Et, s'il le faisait, Lucius et Astoria lui dirait qu'il s'agit d'une conséquence de sa blessure. Je ne pensais pas que le plan consistant à en faire un accident de vole soit très sage -Drago volait avec une aisance que peu de sorciers possèdent et il était plus plausible qu'il tombe dans les escaliers que d'un balais- mais c'était leur plan, et ils seraient ceux qui devraient s'en tenir à cette histoire.</p>
<p>Je ne le croiserais pas plus d'une seconde dans la rue désormais.</p>
<p>Ce que je lui avais fait était réellement sournois et méprisable, plus que si je l'avais manipulé avec un filtre d'amour. C'était incorrect à tellement de niveaux. Je lui ai implanté de faux sentiments, de faux souvenirs, et j'avais l'impression que cela enlevait une partie essentielle de la personne qu'il était. Notre relation a changé tant de choses pour lui, et désormais tout avait disparus. Je lui ai présenté le monde des Moldus et l'ai instruit d'une telle manière que personne d'autre ne pourrait lui donner. Ses préjugés avaient complètement disparus, et il était une meilleure personne, plus heureux. Je lui ai montré la gentillesse, la compassion et le pardon d'une manière qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais vu, et il avait fait de son objectif de répéter cette positivité à travers ses actions. Désormais, toutes ces expériences qui avaient façonné le nouveau Drago Malefoy n'était plus, et c'était entièrement ma faute.</p>
<p>Arrivée chez moi, je me suis mise à faire les cent pas dans mon salon en pleurant. Je tentais de rationnaliser ce que j'avais fait, me répétant les même choses encore et encore. Nous avons eu une liaison de dix-huit mois. Il avait une femme. Durant les six derniers mois, il avait une femme enceinte. Peu importe combien il a put clamer son amour pour moi, il continuait à coucher avec Astoria. Lorsque je l'ai découvert, j'en fut horrifiée; Ses paroles m'ont toujours fait penser qu'ils n'étaient pas intimes -il ne la voulait pas, il ne voulait que moi. Qu'il ne la désirait pas...</p>
<p>C'était honnêtement la meilleure chose à faire. Je n'aurais jamais dut accepter le fait d'être l'autre sorcière de sa vie. Je n'aurais pas dut lui permettre de la tromper. Je devais laisser tomber et avancer -il n'allait pas la quitter. Lucius ne l'aurait jamais approuvé.</p>
<p>Et, la cerise sur le gâteau -si je ne m'effaçais pas moi-même de l'esprit de Drago, son père prévoyait de partir pour l'Australie après mes parents afin de les assassiner. Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont il avait put les retrouver; je n'avais partagé cette information uniquement avec Kingsley et un soigneur de Ste-Mangouste en précisant leur location lorsque j'avais put les trouver, et seul le soigneur, Harry, Ron et moi connaissait leurs nouvelles identités.</p>
<p>Comment ai-je put laisser tout ça arriver ? Comment une seule nuit de sexe torride au Chaudron Baveur, qui plus est cet endroit, a put devenir un bordel aussi monstrueux ? Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller sur un chemin où la seule issue serait forcément un cœur brisé ? Comment ai-je put enlever la vérité et implanter à la place des mensonges dans l'esprit de Drago ?</p>
<p>De manière rationnelle, je savais que je l'avais fait pour lui -je voulais qu'il soit heureux dans sa nouvelle vie et ressente de l'amour dans son mariage. Puisque sa nouvelle vie ne m'incluait pas, j'ai tenté d'assurer ces deux choses de manière répétitive. Je savais qu'effacer ses souvenirs, en particulier sans lui en parler auparavant, était un acte très égoïste de ma part. Pourquoi devrait-il vivre sa vie sans amour à cause d'une décision que j'avais prise à sa place ?</p>
<p>Après plus ou moins une heure, je finis par m'effondrer sur mon lit, enfouissant mon visage dans son oreiller et respirant son parfum d'eau de Cologne et son shampoing. C'était stupide, mais je me sentais plus proche de lui. Je savais que ça ferait mal, que vivre avec les souvenirs de Drago serait difficile. Je savais que cela me rendrait malade de l'imaginer avec Astoria, de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas se souvenir de moi et que désormais c'était elle qu'il aimait.</p>
<p>Savoir que cela ferait mal à travers le temps qui passe ne rendait pas la réalité des choses moins dur à gérer.</p>
<p>Alors que je hoquetais toujours dans l'oreiller de Drago, Blaise Zabini arriva à travers le réseau des cheminées. Il était le seul à connaître toute l'histoire, tout les détails sordides, sur ma liaison avec Drago. Il nous a trouvé ensemble après notre première nuit, et fut le seul à réaliser que nous nous voyions en secret. Il était aussi le meilleur ami de Drago, et il est devenu en quelque sorte mon confident durant l'année écoulée.</p>
<p>J'entendais ses pas s'approchant de la chambre, des mocassins italiens valant une fortune, claquer contre le sol en bois de mon couloir. Il s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte, observant ma position recroquevillée.</p>
<p>"Tesoro," m'appela t-il, utilisant le surnom que j'aimais et détestais simultanément. "Il faut que tu t'assois. Respire profondément."</p>
<p>Je l'ignorais royalement et continuais à pleurer dans l'oreiller. Je l'entendis s'approcher du lit, il enroula son bras autour de ma taille, me forçant à m'asseoir. Il enleva les mèches bouclées collées à mon visage et commença à sécher mes larmes avec un mouchoir.</p>
<p>"Tu étais censée m'appeler par la cheminée lorsque tu revenais du manoir. Je ne voulais pas te savoir seule, Hermione." me rappela t-il.</p>
<p>"Blaise, il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire. Il n'est plus. Mon Drago n'est plus." M'étranglais-je. "C'était mon choix, mais ça fait quand même putain de mal."</p>
<p>Tel que le bon ami qu'il était, Blaise me serra juste contre lui et me laissa pleurer. Finalement, je fini par être tellement épuisée que je m'endormis. Plutôt que de rentrer, il s'installa dans le lit à mes côtés. Il était là si j'avais besoin de lui et il n'eut aucun mouvement équivoque; il ne voulait pas coucher avec moi ou quoi que ce soit dans ce style là. Il refusait juste de me laisser seule jusqu'à ce que je sois dans un meilleur état.</p>
<p>Honnêtement, si quelqu'un avait osé me dire que je tomberais amoureuse d'un Drago Malefoy marié, romprais avec lui de la manière la plus blessante possible, pour enfin être réconfortée par Blaise Zabini, j'aurais répondu que trop de Whisky pur feu n'est pas bon pour la santé.</p>
<p>Cette nuit-là, mes rêves furent hantés par tous les souvenirs que j'ai créés pour Drago. Ils se jouaient dans mon esprit en mode répétition, et je n'étais pas sure de s'il s'agissait ou non d'une bonne chose. D'un côté cela renforçait le fait que Drago n'était plus, mais d'un autre cela faisait si mal de les voir ensemble encore et encore. Je croyais ces souvenirs, alors j'espérais que cela voulait dire que Drago le ferait aussi; je voulais qu'il soit heureux dans sa nouvelle vie, avec Astoria et leur nouveau bébé lorsqu'il naîtra en Janvier. Il fera un père excellent.</p>
<p>Lorsque les lumières du matin apparurent, Blaise appela Harry à travers la cheminée, le prévenant que nous ne pourrons pas venir travailler. Je savais que Harry s'en doutait un peu: Je lui avais avoué ma liaison avec Drago ainsi que le plan impliquant le sortilège d'Oubliettes il y a quelques semaines, et il fut absolument furieux contre moi. Et encore plus alors que j'allais utiliser un sortilège expérimentales sur Malefoy, à plusieurs reprises. C'était illégale, et nous travaillons tous -Harry, Blaise, Drago et moi- pour le Département de la Justice Magique, le DJM. Je ne lui ai pas tout dit et cela l'énerva que je ne sois pas entièrement honnête, jusqu'à ce que je lui explique qu'il pourrait plaider l'ignorance si les choses tournaient mal.</p>
<p>Je restais au lit la plupart de la journée, refusant de faire quoi que ce soit ou de parler à qui que ce soit. Je pouvais sentir les éclats de mon cœur sautiller en moi, et mes yeux étaient secs. J'avais déjà trop pleuré. Blaise continua à essayer d'interagir avec moi, mais je le refroidis, me retournant et l'ignorant peu importe ce qu'il pouvait me dire. Harry vint après le travail afin de tenter sa chance, et je ne lui répondis pas non plus.</p>
<p>Finalement, Harry revint avec Pansy, sa femme depuis maintenant 3 ans, et elle n'avait jamais peur de me blesser avec ses paroles.</p>
<p>"Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça Granger ?!" Cria t-elle. "Ok, j'ai aucune idée de comment vous avez put en arriver là tous les deux, mais s'il était heureux après toutes ces années, comment as-tu pu lui enlever ça ?"</p>
<p>Lorsque seul mon silence lui répondit, elle continua, "Il a vécu un enfer ces cinq dernières années. Je pensais qu'il était plus heureux parce qu'il avait Astoria ! Je croyais que c'était elle qui l'aidait et le changeait. Mais c'était toi, tout ce temps. Je peux clairement le voir maintenant. Tu étais celle qui le rendait heureux !"</p>
<p>Je m'assis, mes yeux lançant des éclairs à son encontre. "Même s'il était heureux, ce que nous faisions n'était pas bien, Pansy. <em>Astoria est enceinte</em>."</p>
<p>Elle s'avançait vers le lit et s'arrêta en face de moi. Je pensais qu'elle ne chercherait pas plus loin et tenterait de me réconforter. Merlin, j'avais tord.</p>
<p>Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et me gifla.</p>
<p>"Tu as eu une liaison avec lui. Pas d'une nuit ou d'une semaine, mais une longue liaison. Tu l'as fait tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de toi, pour enfin jouer avec son esprit putain ! Sais-tu à quel point il a travaillé dur pour apprendre l'Occlumancie et garder son esprit intact durant la guerre ?!"</p>
<p>"Bien sûr que je le sais ! Nous avons parlé de tout ça, Pansy ! Ce n'était pas juste une histoire de sexe. Nous nous aimions ! Je l'aime toujours au point que j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé à tout jamais !" Criais-je, ma voix se fissurant à cause de tous les pleurs et de la désuétude.</p>
<p>"Bien ! Tu mérites de te sentir comme ça Granger ! Il ne sera certainement plus jamais le même non plus ! Tu as dut le transformer en une coquille vide de ce qu'il a put être !"</p>
<p>Pansy avait un don pour trouver chacune de mes insécurités, même après nos années à Poudlard. Elle savait exactement où frapper pour me faire mal et elle ne s'en gênait pas.</p>
<p>Frottant ma joue brulante, je levais les yeux au ciel. "Mais merde, Pansy ! J'avais un soigneur surveillant ses fonctions cérébrales durant tout le processus ! Je ne suis pas stupide !"</p>
<p>"Tu es stupide ! Comment as-tu pu abandonner ton véritable amour, Granger ? Et, si tu l'aimais réellement, comment as-tu put lui enlever son bonheur ?!"</p>
<p>Blaise s'avança, tirant Pansy loin de moi. "Pans', on est tous en colère. Tu as besoin de t'asseoir et de respirer. Ce qui est fait est fait-"</p>
<p>"Tu te fous de ma gueule Blaise ! Comment as-tu pu la laisser lui faire ça ?! C'est ton meilleur ami. Tu savais qu'il était obsédé par elle depuis notre cinquième année !" Cria la sorcière au cheveux foncés. "Tu l'as laissée le détruire ! Il pourrait ne plus être Drago lorsqu'il se réveillera !"</p>
<p>Blaise la regarda dans les yeux. "Non. Il sera Drago à son réveil, mais il sera le Drago que nous connaissions avant qu'il épouse Astoria. Il aura une fascination pour Hermione, et il aura une tête pleine de souvenirs d'un mariage aimant avec Astoria désormais."</p>
<p>Pansy resta bouche bée, augmentant ma culpabilité encore un peu plus. "Tu ne t'es pas juste supprimée de ses pensées, tu as aussi altéré ses souvenirs d'Astoria ? Il ne l'a jamais aimée !"</p>
<p>Je couvris mon visage à l'aide de mes mains, ne souhaitant pas que Pansy voit le sentiment de dévastation qui devait s'y inscrire. Evidemment, elle serait capable de voir toutes mes insécurités, mes doutes, si je la laissais. Je devais défendre mes actions -c'était le mieux pour tous les gens impliqués. Je savais mieux que personne que Drago n'aimait pas Astoria. Il savait qu'il avait merdé lorsqu'il l'avait épousée. Il me l'a répété encore et encore. Il m'aimait, m'a toujours désiré, et pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais m'avoir à ses côtés.</p>
<p>Je me perdis dans mes propres pensées et souvenirs. J'entendais vaguement Pansy, Harry et Blaise discuter ensemble autour de moi, mais j'étais incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. D'une certaine manière, mon refus de parler les avaient poussés à se crier les uns sur les autres. Toute cette situation était merdique, et c'était entièrement de ma faute, mais cela n'est pas vraiment soumis à débat il faut dire. C'était déjà fait.</p>
<p>Seulement je n'ai pas put me forcer à croiser le regard de qui que ce soit et de calmer la discussion. J'étais épuisée. Tellement épuisée de réfléchir et de tout ressentir. Toute <em>ma</em> rage s'était évanouis.</p>
<p>"Drago n'est pas innocent dans cette histoire. Elle a tenté de l'éviter avant que tout ça ne commence. Elle a tenté d'arrêter cette liaison avec lui plus d'une fois, mais tu sais comment il est ! Il ne s'arrêtait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte !" Cria Blaise.</p>
<p>La défense de Blaise fut le coup de pied qu'il me fallait. Je relevais la tête, et fut accueillis par un regard glaçant de la part de Pansy. "Et bien, tu aurais du résister encore plus fort, Granger ! Tu aurais du garder ta chatte pour toi et rester loin de lui ! Il était marié !"</p>
<p>J'avais oublié combien Pansy pouvait être vulgaire lorsqu'elle était en colère. Ses mots me mirent en colère; ce n'était pas comme si je me baladais au bureau sans culotte et passais un moment avec Drago à chaque fois que je le pouvais. Non, en réalité, j'ai essayé de l'éviter, juste comme Blaise l'a dit. Mais enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup d'endroit où se cacher au DJM. Je ne voulais pas prévenir mon supérieur que j'avais couché avec Malefoy alors que j'étais saoule et qu'il ne me laissait pas tranquille sans un round de plus. En plus de tout ça, j'étais moi aussi complètement obsédée par lui, me gorgeant de toute l'attention qu'il me donnait comme jamais aucun autre homme avant lui.</p>
<p>"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Tu crois que je ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec lui la première fois ?!" Criais-je, perdant finalement le peu de retenu qu'il me restait. "J'étais bourrée Pansy ! Complètement furieuse quand tout a commencé ! Mais après ce premier moment, aucun d'entre nous n'a pu arrêter de penser à l'autre, et j'ai vraiment essayé de rester loin de lui !"</p>
<p>Elle continua juste à me fixer.</p>
<p>Après de longues secondes tendues, elle cracha, "Je jure sur Salazar, Granger, s'il se réveille et ne se souviens de rien sur sa vie, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais putain. Je me retiens à peine en ce moment. J'ai qu'une envie c'est de te couper la main pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais lancer un autre <em>Oubliettes</em>."</p>
<p>D'autres larmes, à la fois de dévastation et de colère, s'accumulaient dans mes yeux. "Honnêtement, j'aimerais que tu puisses le faire," Je confessais, mon cœur se brisant encore un peu plus.</p>
<p>Cela sembla avoir poussé tout le monde au mutisme pendant quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Blaise regarda Harry et Pansy. "Elle n'a pas mangé de toute la journée. Elle est à peine sortis du lit pour utiliser la salle de bain."</p>
<p>Je fermais les yeux avec force, sachant que Harry allait commencer à me materner. Je ne voulais pas manger. Je ne pouvais pas manger. J'ai utilisé toute l'énergie qu'il me restait pour crier après Pansy. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas me laisser en paix ? J'avais juste besoin de quelques jours pour moi avant de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un d'autre de mes sentiments, parce qu'actuellement, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais.</p>
<p>Harry s'approcha et se tint à côté du lit, me fixant droit dans les yeux surement injectés de sang. "Hermione, veux tu que j'aille au Terrier ? Je peux passer prendre un de tes plats préféré de Molly."</p>
<p>" Non ! Aucun Weasley ne doit savoir ce qui se passe !" M'exclamais-je.</p>
<p>"Je n'allais pas leur que tu ne manges pas parce que toi et Drago Malefoy avez rompus. Je ne suis pas stupide. J'allais dire à Molly que tu es malade," Expliqua t-il.</p>
<p>"Non, Harry. Honnêtement, je veux juste qu'on me laisse seule pendant quelques jours. Donne moi une semaine histoire d'aller mieux."</p>
<p>Je les regardais alors qu'ils se lançaient des regards. Il était évident qu'ils ne me croyaient pas capable de prendre soin de moi-même. Blaise me regarda et dit, "Je viendrais chaque jour vérifier comment tu vas, Hermione. Je me fous de ce que tu peux dire. Si tu m'interdis l'accès à ton réseau de cheminée, je trouverais un moyen de le contourner. Je sais comment."</p>
<p>"Ok," Répondais-je d'un ton maussade. "Je ne prévois pas de faire grand chose. Reviens quand tu veux."</p>
<p>"Et je ne pars pas tant que tu n'as pas mangé et bu de l'eau," Ajouta Harry. "Sors tes fesses du lit et va dans la cuisine."</p>
<p>Avec un soupir, je posais mes pieds sur le sol froid et je me drapais d'une robe de chambre; Je ne portais qu'un t-shirt fin et un short de pyjama et l'air de l'automne me faisait frissonner. Je marchais vers la cuisine et Harry me rattrapa, plaçant son bras autour de mes épaules. Il embrassa le haut de ma tête, comme il a du le faire un millier de fois depuis que l'on se connait. Comme toujours, son touché réveilla des émotions conflictuels en moi. Nous avons eu des hauts et des bas et nous sommes un peu perdu de vue après la guerre, mais il était toujours ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une famille pour moi.</p>
<p>"Je t'aime Hermione. Même si je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec tous tes choix concernant Malefoy, je veux être là pour toi malgré tout," Dit-il, essayant de me rassénérer.</p>
<p>Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux encore une fois. J'avais déçu Harry, et c'était d'une certaine manière encore pire que de me décevoir moi-même. Peut-être parce que je n'attends finalement pas grand chose de moi, ou peut-être parce que Harry et moi n'avons pas eu de vraies disputes, de celles avec des cris et des mots sincèrement blessants balancés, depuis trois ans, après que cette histoire eut été divulguée. Pour la majorité, nos désaccords depuis que nous sommes dans l'âge adulte ne sont composés que de départ précipités et de lourds silences.</p>
<p>" Je sais Harry. Je t'aime moi aussi."</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Je passais la majorité de ma semaine à dormir. Lorsque j'étais éveillée, je pensais à Drago. Je voulais savoir s'il s'était réveillé, dans quel état se trouvait son esprit. Était-il dans un état de confusion ? Sentait-il qu'il lui manquait quelque chose ? Je voulais savoir ce que Lucius et Astoria lui avait dit. S'en sont-ils maintenu à cette histoire d'accident de vol ? Était-il fou de joie de devenir père désormais ? Ou bien était-il encore effrayé ?</p>
<p>Et alors que je me déplaçais chez moi, je continuais à voir des objets qui me faisait pleurer. Chaque petit objet ou bijoux ou livre qu'il m'a offert me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Passé les premiers jours, je commençais à les ranger. Même si cela faisait mal, c'était encore plus dur d'être constamment confrontée au souvenir de Drago. Chaque cadeau détenait un souvenir distinct -celui d'un Drago aimant que je ne verrais plus jamais- et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les rejouer dans ma tête alors que tous ces objets chargés de souvenirs s'étendaient devant moi, chez moi.</p>
<p>Blaise tint sa promesse, il passait me voir chaque jour. Il m'amenait des petits plats auxquels je ne pouvais pas résister. Plutôt que de perdre du poids, j'étais sûre d'en gagner. Des plats de pâtes aux fromages et de desserts italiens se retrouvèrent bien vite dans mon frigo. Un soir, il amena même assez pour nourrir quatre personnes, et bien sûr, Harry et Ron se matérialisèrent dans ma cheminée. Malheureusement nous devions mentir à Ron, ce qui était difficile. Harry lui avait dit que je voyais quelqu'un en France, et que j'avais préféré rompre cette relation car je ne souhaitais pas y déménager.</p>
<p>J'étais tellement malade de ma vie remplie de mensonge, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire -Je n'allais pas dire à Ronald Weasley, l'humain le plus apte à juger sur la planète, que je couchais avec un homme marié depuis plus d'un an. Oh, et peu importe ce qui ce serait passé si j'avais prononcé le nom de Drago Malefoy en sa présence. Il aura pris la tangente durant deux jours.</p>
<p>J'ai essayé d'avoir l'air normale. J'ai tenté de lire des livres de fictions ou de non-fictions. J'ai tenté d'écrire à la fois des devoirs professionnels et plus librement en laissant exprimer ma créativité. Mais rien ne semblait plus normal désormais. Rien de bon n'en sortait.</p>
<p>Quelque part à travers tous ces évènements je me suis perdue. Je ne savais plus ce que <em>moi</em> j'appréciais. J'étais tellement habituée à juste lire le chapitre d'un livre pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce que Drago puisse se libérer. La majorité des soirs il dinait avec Astoria puis venait chez moi. Ou, si nous étions vraiment chanceux, il lui dirait qu'il travaillait sur une mission afin de passer plusieurs jours avec moi. Elle ne le questionnait jamais.</p>
<p>Evidemment, tout a commencé à changer lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte.</p>
<p>Durant le cinquième jour de mon isolement auto-imposé, j'enfilais une paire de jean et un pull-over chaud, combiné avec des bottes hautes dans lesquelles je pourrais facilement glisser ma baguette. Je m'aventurais dehors et levais mon visage vers le soleil, je sentais la chaleur des rayons sur ma peau. C'était un beau jour d'automne et je décidais de partir pour une ballade. Ma maison était isolée, un petit cottage en bord de forêt, et il y avait un sentier passant à travers les arbres qui menait au petit village. Si je suivais ce chemin, ma ballade serait de plus d'un 1 km.</p>
<p>J'avais récemment investis dans un iPod, alors je prenais mes écouteurs et l'allumait. Seulement, la sélection aléatoire de titres de l'appareil avait dut être modélisée pour jouer le genre de musique que je voulais le moins entendre à cet instant - des chansons d'amours, des chansons sur des peines de cœur- jouant dans mes oreilles. Me voilà, marchant le long du chemin, les larmes glissant par elles-mêmes. Lorsque je regardais à ma gauche, je jurais que je pouvais presque voir Drago, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corp contre mon bras et ses doigts s'entrelaçant entre les miens. Nous avons prit ce chemin ensemble un nombre incalculable de fois et je pouvais facilement le voir à mes côtés, ses cheveux d'un blond étincelants par le soleil de l'après-midi.</p>
<p>Je devenais bel et bien folle.</p>
<p>Le temps d'arriver au village je réussi à me reprendre. Il y avait quelques petits restaurants, un café, quelques petits magasins variés vendant des vêtements, du fils, des affaires de tricots ou encore des cigarettes, et quelques petits articles alimentaires. Je baladais mon regard et vit la plupart des magasins ouvert. Me rabrouant, je marchais vers le café, espérant pouvoir avaler un café et une pâtisserie. Je devais retrouver ma force et revenir au travail cette semaine.</p>
<p>Je pénétrais dans le café et une femme qui généralement travaillait le matin me sourit. "Bonjour Hermione ! Tu es seule aujourd'hui ?"</p>
<p>Un nouveau coup dans le ventre.</p>
<p>" Oui," Répondais-je. "Tu as un bon muffin ce matin ? J'ai un peu faim."</p>
<p>Elle acquiesça et commença à préparer mon habituel latte à la cannelle. "Pomme ou citrouille ? On a toutes les saveurs de l'automne actuellement !"</p>
<p>La citrouille me rappelait les repas à Poudlard ou les gâteaux à la citrouille dans le train, et je ne me sentais pas dans une humeur magique.</p>
<p>"Pomme," Je répondais.</p>
<p>"Juste une ? Ou bien tu vas voir Drago un peu plus tard ? Je sais qu'il adore ceux à la pomme depuis l'automne dernier !" s'exclamait la femme.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ben sûr. C'était une femme et elle avait des yeux. Je suis sûre qu'elle était triste que je sois seule, et non accompagnée de cet incroyable homme aujourd'hui.</em>
</p>
<p>"Juste moi. Drago... et bien il ne viendra plus," Disais-je préférant arracher le pansement tout de suite. Les morceaux de mon cœur que j'avais réussi à recoller ensemble se brisèrent à nouveau.</p>
<p>Elle se mordait la lèvre, clairement mal à l'aise et peu sûre de ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Elle finit par se lancer, "je suis désolée, Hermione."</p>
<p>J'acquiesçais simplement et sortis mon argent moldu, payant pour le latte et la pâtisserie à la pomme. Ne souhaitant par être scrutée, je sortis sur le porche du café. Je m'asseyais à une petite table de la terrasse me préparant à boire mon café et manger ce que je pouvais. Le moment où la première gorgée passait mes lèvres me fit soupirer. C'était parfait, comme toujours, et ça me réchauffait de l'intérieur. Mon estomac ne se révulsa pas tout de suite, j'en profitais donc pour prendre le petit sac en papier et en sortir ma pâtisserie.</p>
<p>Je la regardais. Comment avais je put oublier qu'il aimait la pomme ? Peut-être que j'aurais dut prendre la citrouille finalement. Poudlard ne s'apparentait à aucun souvenir positif de Drago pour moi.</p>
<p>Je pris un morceau, le glissa dans ma bouche, et c'était délicieux. La femme avait raison -il l'aurait adoré. Peu importe, je ne me laissais pas happer par cette pensée: J'avais des courses à faire. Je devais acheter de la nourriture qui n'était ni des pâtes ni du fromage, je devais poster une lettre pour Monica et Wendell en Australie via le système de poste moldus, et je devais continuer à rester en dehors de ma maison pendant encore au moins deux autres heures. J'avais besoin de soleil et d'air frais, pour tenter de passer à autre chose.</p>
<p>Je remplissais mes tâches de manière robotique. J'achetais des fruits et des légumes vert. Je m'assurais d'acheter du café pour chez moi, accompagné de lait et de sucre afin d'être sûre de ne pas avoir à retourner en ville et voir de nouveau la pitié dans un regard. Puis, je marchais en direction de la poste pour poster la lettre que j'aurais dut envoyer il y a des jours déjà, pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire de mariage à mes parents et leur promettre de leur rendre visite l'an prochain. Malgré la douleur que cela provoquait, je voyageais toujours en Australie une fois par an, me présentant comme la fille d'un cousin ayant un voyage d'affaire en Australie de temps en temps. Même s'ils ne savaient pas que j'étais leur fille, je savais que c'était mes parents, et je ne les abandonnerais jamais vraiment.</p>
<p>Après avoir fait ces deux principales tâches, j'avais toujours une heure à tuer, alors je m'arrêtais au magasin de fournitures de tricot. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas tricoté, mais j'imaginais que ça m'aidera à passer le temps ce week-end. J'allais essayer de faire un petit quelque chose pour le bébé de Harry et Pansy. Bien assez vite, le nouveau Potter arriverait en même temps que l'héritier Malefoy. Ron et Luna avait aussi accueilli une petite fille l'an dernier -Stella- and j'allais lui tricoter quelque chose aussi.</p>
<p>Intérieurement, je riais. Ginny et moi nous étions si sûres d'être celles qui allaient épouser Harry et Ron, commencer notre famille à un jeune âge. Au lieu de ça, j'étais ici, seule dans une relation avec un homme marié, et Ginny était célibataire, voyageant dans le monde entier avec avec son équipe de Quidditch, probablement profitant à fond de sa vie. Pansy et Luna avaient rapidement pris nos places après que nous ayons foiré notre relation après la guerre.</p>
<p>J'y réfléchissais encore alors que je me mettais en route pour rentrer à travers les bois. Aurais-je été dans une meilleure situation si je m'étais juste posée avec Ron ? Aurais-je été heureuse affiliée à la famille Weasley ?</p>
<p>Peut-être.</p>
<p>Mais je ne serais alors jamais tombée amoureuse de Drago. Malgré la manière dont les choses se sont fini, je n'aurais jamais put imaginer expérimenter ce genre d'amour, cette intensité que j'ai ressentis avec lui, comme si mon monde avait à la fois commencé et terminé avec lui, tout ce qui était au milieu étant remplis de moments volés entre nous. Avant lui, c'était une chose que je lisais uniquement dans des romans.</p>
<p>Les larmes menaçaient de couler encore, je les retenais à nouveau. J'étais déterminée à ne pas pleurer quand je reviendrais au travail, alors il fallait que je m'entraine dès maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas être vue larmoyante au bureau.</p>
<p>Quand j'arrivais chez moi, il y avait une chouette perchée sur ma fenêtre. Je me figeais, sachant qui l'avait envoyée. Je la fixais, et elle me rendit mon regard, curieuse.</p>
<p>J'entrais dans ma maison, me poussant pour laisser la chouette passer la porte en volant. Se perchant sur le dos d'une chaise de ma salle à manger, elle me tendit une patte. Je défaisais le parchemin épais, dénouais le nœud et le déplia.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mademoiselle Granger,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Il est réveillé, et il s'avère que vous avez fait votre travail proprement. Il ne se souvient de rien à propos de cette dernière année et demie. Vous avez officiellement disparue de sa vie, et il regarde Astoria comme s'il avait décroché la lune.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Prenez soin de vous, et assurez-vous de l'éviter à tout prix. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive un autre accident de balais.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LM</em>
</p>
<p>C'était fini. Drago ne se souvenait de rien d'autre que ce dont j'avais décidé, et il ressentait pour Astoria ce qui se rapprochait de l'amour.</p>
<p>Dans ma tête, je dirigeais toutes mes pensées vers lui.</p>
<p>
  <em>Je me souviendrais de toi. Je me souviendrais de tout pour nous deux.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note de la traductrice</p>
<p>L'histoire de Harry et Pansy est trouvable en anglais sur la page de PotionChemist, je ne sais pas si je la traduirais un jour, pour l'instant The Memory Of You risque de me prendre un bonne partie de mon temps durant surement plus d'un an. Mais l'écriture de PotionChemist est très abordable, n'ayez pas peur et lancez vous !</p>
<p>Dans ce chapitre ci, le plus difficile fut de gérer la vulgarité. Les anglophones ont tendance à mettre des "fucking" partout en milieu de phrase sans que ça fasse de grandes différences, alors que si moi je mets des "putain" à tout va on va croire que l'histoire se passe au vieux port de Marseille...<br/>Je me suis lâchée sur un autre registre du coup, mais j'ai l'impression d'être restée plus sage que l'autrice.</p>
<p>La semaine prochaine c'est Drago, et le suspens va commencer à se mettre en place haha !</p>
<p>La bise !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drago - Novembre 2005</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note de l'autrice</p>
<p>Pauvre Drago. Il est tellement perdu et il tente de comprendre.</p>
<p>On ira rendre visite à Hermione la semaine prochaine, et nous verrons un petit souvenir Dramione du passé. Juste un petit avertissement, le angst (angoisse) que j'ai mis en tag sera assez fort dans les premiers chapitres d'Hermione. Elle est vraiment en mauvais état.</p>
<p>Sur autre chose que je ne crois pas avoir mentionné... il n'y aura pas d'ordre précis dans la narration. Nous verrons surtout Hermione et Drago et occasionnellement Astoria, ainsi qu'une autre personne qui fera son apparition dans le chapitre 5.</p>
<p>Comme toujours, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ou n'hésitez pas à me contacter !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cela va faire un mois depuis mon accident et j'étais toujours confiné au Manoir. Je ne voulais pas être là. Malgré le fait d'y avoir vécu toute mon enfance, il ne me semblait pas familier. Mon père m'a assuré que c'était parce que Astoria et moi avions acheté notre propre maison et n'étions pas revenu vivre au Manoir depuis plus d'un an. Le soigneur m'a aussi expliqué que la plupart des choses me semblerait ou m'apparaitrait différent jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau remette en place les gens autour de moi et mon environnement.</p>
<p>Le plus grand mystère restait de savoir comment j'avais put avoir un accident de balais. Je volais depuis toujours, et je n'étais jamais tombé de mon balais durant un match de Quidditch ou une mission en tant qu'Aurore. Comment m'étais-je débrouillé pour planter mon balais sur le toit du manoir ? Il devait y avoir plus que ça.</p>
<p>Et puis il y avait Astoria.</p>
<p>Mes pensées la concernant étaient les plus décousues. Je me souvenais du mariage arrangé. Je savais que je me sentais tiraillé à propos de ça, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre je m'y suis résigné et j'étais déterminé à faire en sorte que ça marche. Je pouvais presque sentir un lien avec quelqu'un d'autre mais aucun visage ne me venait à l'esprit. Parfois, quand je pensais à ma femme, un sentiment puissant de perte et d'ennuis me frappaient. D'autres fois, je ressentais pour elle un amour consumant tout sur son passage. Il s'agissait d'un lien profondément lié à mon âme et solide. Les deux sentiments étaient tellement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre que je ne savais quoi en faire.</p>
<p>Le souvenir le plus fort était la nuit où Astoria m'a annoncé sa grossesse. Je me voyais, clairement ravis, l'enveloppant dans mes bras et l'embrassant sans relâche avant de l'amener vers notre lit pour fêter ça. Je ne me souvenais pas d'être sexuellement excité, mais je me souvenais de la joie et de l'amour. Dans les souvenirs de notre lune de miel, je ne ressentais pas d'amour, mais j'étais définitivement excité. Il semblait que mon cerveau était plein de contradictions.</p>
<p>Je regardais ma femme: elle ne m'avait pas quitté depuis que je m'étais réveillé et j'en étais reconnaissant. Elle s'assurait que j'ai toujours ce dont j'avais besoin et que j'étais confortablement installé. Elle m'aidait à me souvenir de certaines choses mais rien ne semblait coller. Peu importe ce que chacun faisait, je n'arrivais pas à accéder aux souvenirs de ces dernières années; c'était comme s'il y avait des trous béant dans mon esprit.</p>
<p>Voyant mon regard, Astoria me souriait avec chaleur. "Comment te sens-tu, chéri ?" Demanda t-elle, et je me hérissais, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi.</p>
<p>"Je vais bien. Je pense que j'aimerais me lever et me promener. Le soigneur a dit que j'avais besoin de bouger un peu plus. Peut-être que si j'allais jusqu'à mon ancienne chambre, je me souviendrais d'autre chose," Je répondais.</p>
<p>Astoria parut hésitante pendant un moment -seulement une seconde- mais ce fut assez pour que je le remarque. Après ça, elle se leva et avançait vers moi, me prenant la main et me stabilisant une fois que je put me mettre debout. J'étais inquiet de la blesser; Elle avait toujours était si fragile lorsque nous étions plus jeune. Je pouvais me souvenir de Daphné courant vers elle, vérifiant qu'elle ne se fatiguait pas trop. J'espérais qu'une ballade le long du Manoir ne lui volerait pas trop d'énergie au vu de son état.</p>
<p>"Ok, Drago, tu sens que tu peux le faire ?"</p>
<p>J'acquiesçais et marchais quelques pas. Si on enlevait la raideur de mes muscles qui n'ont pas été stimulés durant ces dernières semaines, je me sentais parfaitement bien pour la première fois en un mois. J'ouvrais le chemin et me dirigeais vers la porte, laissant Astoria derrière moi. Lorsque je regardais par dessus mon épaule, je la voyais marchant lentement, une main posée gentiment sur son ventre distendu. Son visage montrait une myriade d'émotions -anxiété, du bonheur, un brin d'espoir- et je me demandais pourquoi elle avait l'air si partagée tout le temps.</p>
<p>Je sentais quelque chose se serrer dans mon cœur -de l'amour, mélangé à une pincée de panique à ma très prochaine paternité, peut-être- et je l'attendais. Elle était ma femme et la mère de mon enfant. Elle était ce que j'avais dans ma vie, et je devais être heureux avant l'accident. Je pouvais le sentir dans certains de mes souvenirs d'elle, même s'il en manquait cruellement dans d'autres. Il fallait être réaliste, il n'était pas possible que vous aimiez votre femme chaque minute de chaque journée, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que si, je pouvais le faire, que je <em>l'avais </em>fait.</p>
<p>Je pensais à la manière dont mon père se comportait avec ma mère, et j'ai toujours pensé que je serais le même genre de mari. Profondément amoureux. Dévoué. Ouvert à propos de tout avec ma femme, et ce n'était clairement pas comment était les choses entre nous.</p>
<p>Où était passé cet amour inconditionnel ? Est-ce que quelque chose s'était passé entre nous ? Pourquoi Astoria me semblait étrangère ?</p>
<p>L'ai-je jamais traitée correctement ?</p>
<p>Je l'attendais et déposais ma main sur la sienne, caressant doucement l'endroit où notre enfant grandissait. Elle leva son regard vers moi, surprise.</p>
<p>"Quoi ?" Demandais-je. "Je suis sur de l'avoir fait une centaine de fois avant. J'étais tellement heureux lorsque tu m'as annoncé pour ce bébé. Je le sens."</p>
<p>Ses yeux bleu s'assombrissaient un moment et elle regarda ailleurs. Encore, je remarquais son hésitation. "Bien sur que tu le faisais. Tu ne l'as juste pas fait depuis que tu t'es réveillé. J'étais surprise."</p>
<p>Sa réaction n'était pas normal, mais je l'acceptais. Tout me semblait étrange, donc je commençais à penser que c'était peut-être juste mon imagination. Peut-être que tout me semblerait anormal pendant un moment.</p>
<p>Nous marchions à travers le Manoir, s'arrêtant souvent pour que je puisse examiner quelque chose. Lorsque nous arrivions à la chambre de mon enfance, cela semblait plus familier que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je la parcourais, observant tout les objets de ma bibliothèque au mur. Je voyais les photos de Poudlard - Pansy et moi ensemble au Bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Blaise et moi volant en spirales sur nos balais, mes parents et moi après que nous ayons tous survécus à la Bataille de Poudlard.</p>
<p>Je lisais les titres des livres que j'ai gardé, j'en trouvais quelques uns qui n'avaient aucun sens. <em>Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Crime et Châtiment. DaVinci Code.</em></p>
<p>"Astoria, ces livres... D'où est-ce qu'ils viennent ?" Je demandais, incapable de me souvenir de les avoir lu.</p>
<p>Elle regardait les titres, tout autant hésitante qu'auparavant, et répondait, "Je ne suis pas sure. Peut-être qu'il s'agit de livres moldus que Hermione Granger donnait toujours comme cadeau de Noël. Tu as travaillé avec elle pendant des années et elle essayait toujours de te faire lire de nouvelles choses."</p>
<p>Granger ? Est-ce que j'ai été ami avec elle ? Ou avons-nous juste travaillé ensemble ?</p>
<p>"Sommes-nous amis ?" Je demandais, ayant besoin d'avoir des réponses.</p>
<p>Mon cœur battait à tout rompre à cette pensée. Après tout notre passé commun, elle ne m'avait surement jamais considéré comme son ami.</p>
<p>Elle me regardait et pris une grande inspiration. "Vous aviez des relations professionnelles de ce que j'en ai compris. Elle donnait des livres à beaucoup de monde au DJM. Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment amical. Je ne pense pas que tu la voyais en dehors du bureau."</p>
<p>Intéressant. Peut-être avais je fait amende honorable depuis que je travaillais avec elle et Potter, mais je ne pensais pas que nous étions assez amical pour nous offrir des cadeaux de vacances. Je tentais d'imaginer ce que j'avais put offrir à Granger pour Noël. Peut-être quelque obscure livre de magie ou une bouteille d'un vin cher. C'était tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit lorsque je pensais à elle -les livres et une plume étaient assez évident, mais le vin l'aiderait à se détendre. J'étais sur qu'elle était mariée à son travail.</p>
<p>"Astoria, a t-elle épousé Weasley ? Je ne m'en souviens pas."</p>
<p>Elle secoua la tête. "Non, ils se sont séparés juste après la guerre. Il a épousé Luna Lovegood il y a quelques années."</p>
<p>J'acquiesçais, essayant de m'imaginer Granger au bureau. Je la voyais dans une robe rouge, se tenant élancée à côté de la porte de son bureau et souriante durant une conversation que nous avions. Ses cheveux étaient noués à la base de son crâne.</p>
<p>"Je ne me souviens de rien la concernant... Je peux me voir lui parlant de temps à autre. On a dut être amical en quelque sorte. Aucun sorts ne fut jeté," je songeais. "Peut-être que je tenterais de mieux les comprendre lorsque je pourrais me concentrer correctement."</p>
<p>"Je demanderais à ton père de les faire envoyer à notre maison. Il a prévu de tout ranger ici de toute façon. Il a dit qu'il était temps de ranger ton enfance maintenant que tu as 25 ans," Dit Astoria avec un sourire.</p>
<p>Je hochais la tête et continuais à parcourir la pièce, trouvant des vêtements et des chaussures moldus contrastant avec l'ambiance. Je savais que c'était moldus dut à l'interaction avec les étudiants nés-moldus à Poudlard; leur attirail était toujours si... banal. Quand je me tournais vers Astoria la questionnant de nouveau, elle répondit simplement, "Ils sont ici pour quand tu dois aller dans les quartiers moldus pour le travail."</p>
<p>"Mais pourquoi sont-ils ici et pas à notre maison ?" Je demandais. "Nous ne vivons pas ici. Pourquoi aurais-je gardé des vêtements ici ?"</p>
<p>"Je ne suis pas sure," Répondit-elle. "Peut-être sont-ils vieux ? Tu travaillais au DJM avant que nous soyons mariés. Tu en as aussi à la maison."</p>
<p>J'avais l'impression de me retrouver avec plus de questions que de réponses en fin de compte, alors je décidais d'arrêter de chercher à faire marcher ma mémoire pour l'instant. Le soigneur m'avait prévenu de ne pas forcer, de laisser les choses revenir naturellement. Il m'avait expliqué que des choses ne pourraient jamais revenir, et que c'était une possibilité que je devrais accepter avec du temps. Soupirant, je prenais de nouveau la main d'Astoria.</p>
<p>"Sortons d'ici. Voir tout ces objets ne me rend que plus confus," Déclarais-je.</p>
<p>Elle m'amenait à sortir et caressait le dos de ma main avec son pouce.</p>
<p>"Drago, je suis là pour toi," Commença t-elle. "Je répondrais à toutes les questions que tu pourrai avoir. Nous traverserons ça ensemble. Je te le promets."</p>
<p>Toutefois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me souvenir à quel point elle avait put être hésitante lorsque je l'avais questionnée sur sa surprise lorsque je l'avais touchée. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle serait celle qui me donnerait les réponses dont j'avais besoin.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Quelques jours plus tard, Astoria voyait un soigneur pour vérifier que le bébé allait bien, alors ma mère et mon père étaient avec moi. Ma mère ne cessait de bavarder sur les vêtements de bébé et la décoration de la garderie et mon père paraissait aussi ennuyé que moi. Aussi excité que je pouvais être de devenir papa, je ne me sentais pas de préparer la chambre ou de débattre sur les mérites du bleu face au vert. Evidemment, mes parents partaient du principe qu'il s'agissait d'un héritier, un mâle, parce qu'aucune fille n'était née dans la lignée Malefoy en plusieurs siècles.</p>
<p>"Narcissa," interrompis mon père "Je pense que tu oublies que tu n'es pas accompagnée d'Astoria là. Drago et moi nous nous fichons que tu veuilles peindre les murs en gris bleu ou vert. Nous voulons juste que le bébé arrive en bonne santé. N'est-ce pas ?"</p>
<p>"Bien sur, Père," Je répondais automatiquement. "Astoria peut être si fragile. Je prie pour que l'accouchement se passe sans encombres."</p>
<p>Mes parents acquiescèrent. Ma mère pinçait les lèvres, perdant ses mots. "Je me demandais, Drago, est-ce que tes souvenirs sont un peu plus clairs ?"</p>
<p>Cette question me frustrait. On me l'avait posée tellement jusqu'à maintenant, et j'avais l'impression de décevoir tout le monde en ne me souvenant de rien de nouveau. J'ai fait travailler mon cerveau, tentant de penser à un détail dont je me souviendrais et duquel je pourrais discuter avec eux. Lorsque mon esprit s'arrêta sur les objets moldus dans ma chambre, je me disais qu'il s'agirait d'un début assez prudent.</p>
<p>"Et bien, Astoria et moi sommes allés dans mon ancienne chambre l'autre jour et j'ai trouvé des objets inhabituels," je commentais.</p>
<p>Mon père leva un sourcil, m'invitant à continuer d'un geste. "Des livres moldus ainsi que des vêtements. Astoria m'a dit qu'ils venaient du travail. Les livres étaient des cadeaux d'Hermione Granger. Apparemment nous travaillions ensemble et elle aimait en donner aux sang-purs à Noël."</p>
<p>Ma mère sembla plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire et mon père eut l'air de retenir sa respiration, alors je continuais. "Je suppose que les vêtements moldus étaient pour mes déplacements dans les quartiers des moldus. Qui aurait crut deviner que ça m'irait si bien ?"</p>
<p>La blague tomba à plat, mes parents ayant l'air tout deux peu à l'aise.</p>
<p>"Et bien, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de ça désormais, Drago," Répondit mon père. "Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de reprendre ton poste après une blessure de cette nature. Plus de chasse aux mages noir avec Potter ou de soirées tardives au bureau. Tu devras te préparer à être un véritable héritier de sang-pur désormais."</p>
<p>Je le regardais, confus. "Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas y retourner, Père ? De ce que je me souviens j'adorais mon boulot et je n'ai aucun problème à créer de nouveaux souvenirs. Je me souviens de la majorité de mon entrainement. Je sais que je dois encore récupérer un moment, mais-"</p>
<p>"Tu vas être père, Drago," Dit ma mère. "Tu ne retourneras pas sur la ligne de front avec tout ces idiots de Gryffondor !"</p>
<p>"Blaise travaille avec moi. Il n'est pas un idiot de Gryffondor," pointais-je.</p>
<p>Mon père me fixa. "Non, tu l'as embarqué avec toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire partis de l'équipe de héros de Potter, Drago. Tu as besoin de passer du temps avec Astoria et le bébé. Prendre du repos et réfléchir avant de prendre une décision difficile. Tu as été en danger à plusieurs reprises depuis que tu as rejoint le bureau des Aurores."</p>
<p>"Nous verrons," Je concédais. "J'avais prévu de prendre quelques mois après la naissance du bébé. Qui sait si je serais complètement remis quand il ou elle sera né."</p>
<p>Ils semblaient apaisés, alors je leur dit que j'étais fatigué. Je voulais qu'ils quittent la pièce; je ne voulais pas gérer leur personnalités têtues ou opinions pour le moment. J'avais mal à la tête, mon cerveau tentant de faire des connexions qui ne semblaient plus être là. Plus que tout, je voulais savoir pourquoi je semblais me souvenir de ma vie du quotidien, mais qui contenait d'énormes trous. Ca ne semblait suivre aucun rythme ou aucune raison, et l'analyser n'aidait pas vraiment.</p>
<p>Une fois seul, je me levais et parcourais la pièce en rond, tentant de regagner un peu de force et d'endurance que j'ai put perdre à force de semaines au lit quand mon cerveau se remettait. Au début, j'étais sujet à des vertiges et j'étais tombé pas mal de fois avant d'être renvoyé au lit. Désormais, je pouvais marcher sans mettre en danger ma convalescence, bien que je n'ai pas encore tenté de monter les escaliers.</p>
<p>Je repensais aux livres et aux vêtements moldus. Ils avaient éveillés une réponse étrange de la part de mes parents, comme s'ils ne savaient pas que j'étais ami avec Granger. Il le savait certainement -Astoria le savais, et j'étais sûr que mon père était du genre à garder un œil sur moi au travail. Il a dut savoir que j'avais eut des interactions avec Hermione. C'était définitivement quelque chose à considérer au fil du temps. Je tenterais peut-être de reprendre la conversation sur les livres moldus une autre fois.</p>
<p>Quand Astoria rentra une heure plus tard, elle souriait largement, ses deux mains sur son ventre. "Drago ! Le soigneur a dit que tout progressait parfaitement. Ils nous proposent toujours de savoir le sexe, mais je ne voulais pas le découvrir sans toi. Veux tu le connaître ? Ou tu préfèrerais que ce soit une surprise ?"</p>
<p>Je considérais ses mots pendant un moment. Le murmure d'une pensée, quelque chose que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir dit auparavant, joua dans mon esprit. <em>Si je devais avoir un enfant, je voudrais être surpris. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de surprises dans la vie adulte</em>, ai-je dit. Je me demandais si Astoria avait oublié cette conversation, ou bien si je l'avais eut avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne pouvais imaginer avec une discussion sur la grossesse et les enfants avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais la pensée était là.</p>
<p>"Je pense que j'aimerais avoir la surprise, Stori," Je répondais, bloquant sur cette pensée. "Enfin, combien d'autres surprises aurons-nous dans cette vie ?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note de la traductrice</p>
<p>Aaaaaah ! Je sais comme c'est frustrant ! J'ai envie d'insulter Lucius avec tellement de puissance ! è_é</p>
<p>Merci encore pour vos retours, c'est un vrai bonheur et leitmotiv.</p>
<p>A la semaine prochaine, prenez soin de vous !</p>
<p>La bise !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hermione - Décembre 2005</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note de la traductrice :</p><p>Attention ! Ce chapitre aborde les thèmes de la dépression, des comportements suicidaires, alcooliques et de l'hôpital psychiatrique ! Je souhaitais mettre en garde les personnes que cela pourrait mettre mal à l'aise.<br/>N'hésitez pas à trouver de l'aide auprès des services compétents si vous êtes en difficulté.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je me fixais mon reflet dans le miroir, examinant mon visage pâle et mes yeux hantés. Le manque de sommeil et de nourriture commençait à se voir physiquement. Cela faisait presque trois mois que j'avais effacé la mémoire de Drago, et je tentais toujours de réparer son absence. Peu importe comment je tentais de m'occuper tout le temps, il était toujours au premier plan de mes pensées. Je n'arrivais même plus à imaginer un futur à ce stade.</p><p>Chaque matin, je me forçais hors du lit en ayant trop peu dormi et je suivais ma routine. Je prenais une douche, me coiffais et me maquillais, et m'habillais. Je tentais de ne pas trop penser alors que je changeais magicalement certains de mes vêtements, choisissant les plus ternes, les vêtements les plus discrets. Je pouvais voir que je disparaissais doucement, mais j'étais incapable d'en prendre pleinement conscience. Je mangeais et dormais le plus possible.</p><p>Durant les plus mauvaises nuits, je buvais du vin afin de me calmer et de tomber dans un état comateux éméché. Je commençais à me préparer des remèdes contre la gueule de bois afin de pouvoir les utiliser plus facilement le lendemain, mais je refusais de voir cela non plus comme un problème; Je n'avais que vingt-six ans. Il était parfaitement acceptable de boire à cet âge et d'avoir besoin d'une potion contre la gueule de bois le matin. Je partageais même mon vin avec Blaise ou Ginny de temps en temps. Ron et Harry étaient trop occupés avec leurs familles pour passer et passer du temps avec moi.</p><p>Je buvais bien trop de café et, lorsque je mangeais, c'était généralement assez léger. Mon estomac ne pouvait supporter quelque chose de trop lourd, alors je me contentais de fruits et de salades à moins que Blaise soit présent pour me faire manger quelque chose de plus solide.</p><p>Lorsque j'arrivais au bureau le dernier vendredi avant Noël, je trouvais un latte et une part de gâteau au café sur mon bureau. Harry me fait un clin d'œil depuis son bureau, et je lui rends un sourire. Il commençait à venir vers moi afin de parler, et ça me rendait nerveuse.</p><p>Il va voir que je ne mange et ne dors pas assez. Il va me dire qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose. Il va me dire que Pansy ne me laisserait pas les rejoindre pour passer Noël après ce que j'ai fait à Drago. Il a réalisé que je n'étais plus la même personne qu'auparavant, et qu'il ne souhaite plus être mon ami. Il va finalement arrêter de m'inviter totalement.</p><p>Pourtant, quand Harry franchit ma porte, il ne fit rien de tout ça, et je me sentis comme une merde. Comment pouvais-je penser à toutes ces choses horribles sur mon ami ? Pourquoi penserais-je même que Harry voudrait m'abandonner ? Il ne l'a jamais fait et ne le fera jamais, de la même manière que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Il venait simplement vérifier que je venais toujours au dîner de Noël, et que Molly demandait si je venais ou pas au Terrier au réveillon de Noël. Je répondis à Harry que je lui enverrais un hibou et il acquiesça.</p><p>"Tu ne te sens pas d'y aller cette année hein ?" Demanda t-il, avec de la sympathie dans les yeux.</p><p>"Pas du tout," admettait-je. "D'une certaine façon, ça me fait me sentir encore plus seule. Je veux dire, ils sont tous mariés et ont des familles."</p><p>"Mais pas Ginny, Hermione. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais la seule célibataire," commenta Harry.</p><p>"Je sais ça. C'est juste que... Cette année je ne peux pas, Harry. Je veux être seule. Je veux réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'est passé. L'année dernière, j'ai passé le réveillon de Noël avec Drago en France. Je ne vais rien faire d'autre que d'espérer être de nouveau à cet endroit."</p><p>"Ce n'est pas sain, Hermione. Tu devrais t'occuper et être entourée par les personnes qui t'aiment."</p><p>A ce moment, Blaise fit irruption dans la pièce. "Elle le sera, Potter. Je vais la kidnapper pour la nuit direction l'Italie. Nous pourrons avoir un vin et de la nourriture délicieuse et célébrer ça ensemble."</p><p>J'étais prêt à lui sauter dans les bras. Il venait juste de me sauver d'un voyage dans la culpabilité, dut à la politesse de Harry James Potter. J'espérais qu'il n'attendait pas réellement que j'aille en Italie, mais je le ferais si je le devais absolument. La compagnie de Blaise était toujours préférable à une horde de Weasley heureux avec leurs mariages parfaits et leurs enfants. Sans même le vouloir, ils me font tous me sentir décalée, et je savais que Molly nous regarderait moi et Ginny avec déception. Nous étions les deux filles et les seules célibataires. Nous étions toutes deux mariées à nos carrières et ne pensions à rien d'autre. Dès que je lui dirais que je ne voyais personne, elle me rappellerait l'importance d'avoir une vie sociale et de quitter le bureau à une heure raisonnable. Je ne pourrais pas gérer ça cette année.</p><p>"Tu vas vraiment y aller avec lui ?" Demanda Harry, voulant être sûr que je ne passerais pas la nuit seule.</p><p>"Je suppose que oui, même s'il s'agit d'un nouveau plan pour moi," Je répondais. "Où allons-nous en Italie, Blaise ?"</p><p>"Nous allons à Venise bien sûr ! C'est absolument charmant durant Noël, et je nous ai réservé une suite dans un hôtel tout proche du canal. Tu vas adorer," Blaise était ravi.</p><p>Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il s'agissait de ma meilleure option actuellement, et je devais dire que je faisais autre chose ou bien je serais traînée de force au Terrier. Si je restais chez moi, mon amour perdu ne ferait que tourner en boucle dans ma tête, et je savais que ce n'était pas bon pour moi.</p><p>"Donc, tu vas abandonner Noël avec les Weasley pour rester dans un hôtel avec lui ?" Demandait Harry, sa voix prise de jugement.</p><p>Blaise rigola. "On ne va pas baiser, Potter. Nous sommes amis. Je sais comment elle a passé le réveillon de Noël l'an dernier, et je vais l'amener ailleurs afin qu'elle ne passe pas la nuit seule. Elle ne souhaite pas être entourée par des gens heureux en ménages. Tu peux le comprendre non ?"</p><p>Rétro pédalant, Harry bégaya, "Je-Je ne voulais pas dire-"</p><p>"Tu l'as fait, Harry," je commençais. "Je sais que tu ne voulais aucun mal, mais tu allais te mettre en colère si Blaise et moi avions prévu de passer la nuit sexuellement parlant ensemble."</p><p>Blaise eut un sourire en coin, rendant l'atmosphère moins intense. "Je sais ce qu'elle a traversé, Potter - plus que n'importe qui- et je pense savoir ce qui est le mieux pour elle maintenant."</p><p>Harry parut irrité, ne voulant pas admettre que quelqu'un me connaissait mieux que lui. Mais Blaise avait raison; il a été présent dès le début de ma relation avec Drago jusqu'à la toute fin. Il a été ma seule constante. Entre Pansy et être un nouveau paris, Harry était tellement pris par sa nouvelle vie que je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec mes dilemmes moraux ou mon amour naissant pour Drago. Je ne voulais pas que Pansy découvre notre aventure - elle n'était pas du genre à rester silencieuse et aurait confronté Drago à ce propos. Elle était également amie avec la sœur d'Astoria, Daphne. Et je refusais de demander à Harry de cacher une chose pareille à sa femme.</p><p>"Ce n'est pas personnel, Potter. Je me suis juste retrouvé à être présent pour Drago et Hermione durant toute leur aventure. Bon ou mauvais, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils pouvaient compter sur ma discrétion. Je m'assurerais qu'elle soit revenue à temps pour le dîner chez toi dimanche," Dit Blaise, rejetant Harry.</p><p>Harry me regarda, essayant de déterminer si j'étais énervée ou si je ne souhaitais pas que Blaise m'amène en voyage avec lui, mais il finit par acquiescer et quitta mon bureau. Zabini ferma la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci.</p><p>"Tu sais qu'on va vraiment y aller, hein Granger ?"</p><p>J'acquiesçais, sachant que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Maintenant que Harry était au courant, je devais accepter. J'avais les mains liées.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Venise était charmante, et Blaise fut capable de me faire penser à autre chose qu'à Drago durant un moment. Nous marchions dans les ruelles décorées par les ornements de Noël et observions les chanteurs. Il faisait froid alors nous avons utilisé un sort de chaleur sur nous-mêmes. Le pont de Rialto était incroyablement beau et il y avait des messes en cours dans toutes les vieilles églises. Plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai dépensé une petite fortune pour des cadeaux à l'intention de Harry et des Weasley. A un moment donné, j'examine une paire de chaussure italienne très chère pour Drago, et puis ça me frappe.</p><p>Je n'achèterais plus de cadeau pour Drago. Plus jamais.</p><p>Drago était parti.</p><p>J'étais encore une fois seule. Même si Blaise avait eu pitié de moi et m'avait amenée à Venise pour le réveillon de Noël, j'étais seule. Je n'avais personne qui m'aimait, personne ne m'attendait. Je n'avais personne à rejoindre ou avec qui partager les vacances.</p><p>Mon humeur chuta et Blaise le remarqua, m'amenant immédiatement dans un petit restaurant, où nous commandions une bouteille de vin et un repas à partager. Il n'essaie pas de me faire manger d'aberrantes portions d'une nourriture riche, Merlin merci.</p><p>Alors qu'il était près de 21h30, je dis à Blaise que j'étais fatiguée et il m'escorte jusqu'à notre hôtel. Je me changeais dans le pyjama le moins sexy et Blaise se déshabille en t-shirt et boxer. Aucun d'entre nous ne regardait l'autre dans une optique sexuelle. Après qu'il ait fait un signe vers le lit, je grimpais sur la partie droite. Se plaçant dans mon dos, il m'entourait de ses bras et je me délectais de ce contact. De toutes les choses qui me manquent depuis que Drago fut Oublietté, un simple touché humain était le plus important. J'ai passé des jours sans toucher une autre personne. Cela me faisait me sentir incroyablement seule.</p><p>"Tu n'es pas seule, Hermione. Je suis là pour toi. Je ne vais nulle part. Je le promets," Chuchota-t-il contre mes cheveux.</p><p>"Je sais, Blaise. Merci pour ça. Je sais que tu as sûrement d'autres choses à faire."</p><p>"Pas vraiment, Tesoro. Ma mère est occupée à prendre soin d'elle, et je n'ai pas de petite-amie non plus. Nous pouvons nous tenir compagnie quand tu le veux."</p><p>A ces mots, je m'endormis plus rapidement que je ne l'ai fait ces deux derniers mois, me sentant en sécurité et au chaud dans les bras de Blaise.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Lorsque Blaise me déposa chez moi le jour de Noël, j'étais dévastée. J'avais plusieurs heures à tuer avant de me rendre au Square Grimmaurd, et il n'y avait rien qui m'attendait chez moi - pas de présents, pas d'animaux, personne. Absolument rien. L'an dernier, lorsque je suis revenue de France, il y avait des petits cadeaux partout dans la maison que je découvrais au fur et à mesure. Drago se sentait coupable d'avoir dû me laisser seule pour Noël, alors il tenta de se racheter en multipliant les cadeaux.</p><p>Tout en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une énorme erreur, je me dirigeais vers le coffre verrouillé qui contenait ses souvenirs, les notes et les petits bibelots que j'avais mis de côté pour les garder en sûreté.</p><p>Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je le déverrouille, ignorant les réserves que j'avais et la petite voix dans ma tête me criant que je faisais une énorme erreur. Lorsque je soulevais le couvercle, l'argent miroitant de ses souvenirs me transperce - je ne pouvais détourner le regard. Mon Drago était là, dans tous ces souvenirs. Je pouvais de nouveau le voir. Je nous voyais de nouveau ensemble. Après un moment, ma main se dirigea vers les lettres attachées avec un ruban rouge, je les sortis du coffre et défia le nœud qui les reliaient ensemble. En parcourant les différents parchemins, j'ai fini par trouver celui que je cherchais.</p><p>J<em>oyeux Noël, mon amour.</em></p><p>
  <em>Tu sais que je ferais tout, donnerais tout, afin de passer cette journée avec toi plutôt que de la passer au Manoir avec mes parents et Astoria. Ça me brise le cœur de t'imaginer dans notre petite maison seule en attendant l'heure pour rejoindre la maison des Potter. Alors, après que tu te sois endormis hier soir, j'ai transplané à la maison (et oui, chez moi c'est notre petite maison) et j'ai caché quelques petites choses pour toi. Ta mission est de les trouver - sans magie !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il y a en tout neuf cadeaux, un pour chaque mois depuis que nous nous sommes trouvés. Je sais que tu m'as prévenu de ne pas trop en faire, mais je suis moi, Granger, et je ne m'excuserais pas pour ça.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il y a d'autres notes avec chaque cadeau. Bonne chance, et j'espère que je te manque immensément. Je compterais les minutes jusqu'à te retrouver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je t'aime tellement. Plus que tout. A jamais.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DM</em>
</p><p>Sa note me replongea dans la recherche folle de ses cadeaux, les petits souvenirs qu'il avait dissimulés partout. Un coffret de lingerie dans les draps froissés, un livre ,niché sur l'une de mes étagères, une figurine en verre d'une loutre et d'un dragon représentant nos Patronus sur mon manteau.</p><p>Un pendentif en diamant si gros que je n'avais pu le porter en Angleterre accompagné d'une nouvelle robe rouge dans ma garde-robe, tous deux accrochés à un cintre.</p><p>Nous partons pour Paris pour la Saint-Valentin. Ceci vient avec toi, j'ai hâte de te voir les porter... puis ne porter que le collier à la fin.</p><p>Dans la salle de bain, je trouvais une bouteille de parfum pas encore ouverte qu'il aimait tant, une note magique était présente derrière le cellophane qui entourait la boîte.</p><p>J'essaierais toujours ce parfum à ton corps. A chaque fois que l'on se croisait au bureau, je pouvais le sentir et je me languissais de pouvoir enfouir mon visage dans ton cou, de faire courir ma langue le long de ton cou et de te goûter.</p><p>Une chaleur se propagea dans mon corps, repensant à ses mots, à combien de fois il avait fait ce genre de chose au bureau. Même s'ils me rendaient triste, ses mots m'aident à me souvenir - de la sensation de ses lèvres sur mon cou, de ses mains se baladant sur mon corps, des mots qu'il me murmurait à l'oreille - et je me languissais de lui, de son touché, comme d'une drogue.</p><p>Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, mais je ne m'attendais pas au feu qui me courait dans les veines, de la passion qui s'éveillait. Il fut absent pendant presque trois mois, et l'intensité avec laquelle ça me frappait me choquait. J'avais besoin de me rafraichir, de le calmer.</p><p>J'avais besoin de me noyer à nouveau.</p><p>J'ouvris immédiatement une bouteille de whiskey pur-feu et me servit un shot. La brûlure se propagea dans ma gorge et j'accueillis la douleur et la chaleur. Un shot devint deux, et deux shots devint quatre, quatre devint huit en un battement de cil, et puis j'étais saoule. Vraiment saoule, et l'envie était toujours là, mon esprit nageant entre les souvenirs et les fantasmes dont Drago était l'objet. Son visage, son corps, sa voix... Ils étaient tous là, jouant derrière mes paupières closes et me torturent.</p><p>Je m'assis sur le sol en face de ma cheminée et invoqua mes flammes bleues préférées, je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux et à les regarder danser en projetant de la lumière alors que je commençais à pleurer ce que j'avais perdu, pour tout ce que j'avais abandonnée ces huit dernières années. Mes parents, les Weasley, Drago... mes rêves de travailler dur afin de faire une réelle différence pour les créatures magiques. Je me sentais défaite, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien pour moi en Grande-Bretagne.</p><p>Comme s'il n'y avait plus rien qui valait la peine de souffrance dans cette existence.</p><p>Ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fut : <em>Je me demande si Harry viendra me chercher si je ne viens pas au Square Grimmaurd.<br/><br/></em></p><hr/><p><br/>La réponse à cette question fut un résonnant oui. Harry est venu me chercher, et m'a trouvée sur le sol, évanouie et le visage couvert de larmes. J'avais vomis à un moment donné, même s'il ne s'agissait que de bile. Il recula et utilisa le réseau de cheminettes pour appeler Pansy.</p><p>"Elle s'est saoulée jusqu'au coma éthylique Pansy ! Je l'emmène à Ste. Mangouste," cria t-il.</p><p>"Harry, non" grognais-je. "Ça va. J'ai pas besoin d'aller à Ste. Mangouste."</p><p>"Non ça ne va pas, Hermione ! Tu ne vas pas bien depuis trois mois maintenant ! Tu pèses 10 kilos de moins qu'en Octobre, tu t'es rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang, et tu t'es évanouis à cause de l'alcool. Qu'es-tu en train de te faire ?!"</p><p>Je ne répondais pas. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai; il n'y avait aucune raison de le discuter. Je le fixais, regardant son expression peinée alors qu'il murmurait le cœur brisé Stupefix. Tout redevint noir de nouveau.</p><p>Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais confinée grâce à la magie dans une chambre de Ste. Mangouste. Il y avait quelque chose proche d'un tableau blanc magique en face de mon lit, et je vis que j'étais chambre 343 dans l'aile de la Section Psychiatrique de l'hôpital. Ma soigneuse était Pénélope Deauclair.</p><p>Je me réprimanderai intérieurement ainsi que Harry. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être ici. Je traversais juste une phase difficile. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une aide professionnelle. Je me remettrais bientôt sur pied. Je pouvais recommencer à m'alimenter et à dormir correctement quand je veux. Je n'étais pas dépressive ou suicidaire. C'est juste que Drago me manquait.</p><p>Il devait y avoir un charme qui surveillait mes constantes car quelques minutes après mon réveil, Pénélope Deauclair entra dans ma chambre. Elle me regarda avec sympathie, et je voulais lui répondre sarcastiquement. A la place, je gardais mon sang-froid. Elle était une Serdaigle. Logique. Je pouvais être logique. Elle verrait que j'allais bien et elle me laisserait rentrer chez moi. Je pouvais arriver à temps pour Noël chez Harry, au moins pour James.</p><p>"Bonjour, Madame Granger. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, mais je suis Pénélope Deauclair," se présenta t-elle chaleureusement.</p><p>Nous avons été toutes deux pétrifiées par un Basilic. Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, idiote. Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier ?</p><p>"Je me souviens de vous. Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Comment dois-je vous appeler ?"</p><p>"Soigneuse Deauclaire c'est très bien," répondit-elle. "Harry Potter vous a amené, étourdis et incapable de réagir, il nous a dit vous avoir trouvée saoule et évanouis. Il était inquiet pour vous."</p><p>Je levais les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr qu'il l'est. J'ai subi beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, et j'admets ne pas être totalement moi-même pour l'instant, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose qui n'aille pas chez moi. N'importe qui à ma place aurait aussi du mal."</p><p>"Et dans quelle situation êtes-vous ? De toute évidence je n'en sais rien." demanda-t-elle, avec un ton doux.</p><p>Je grognais. "Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment faire ça maintenant ? J'aimerais quelque chose pour ma migraine, et je suis épuisée."</p><p>"Je vous donnerais bien sûr quelque chose pour votre tête, mais nous avons besoin de parler. Vous ne quitterez pas l'hôpital avant que je n'en donne la permission," déclara Pénélope.</p><p>Me tournant de l'autre côté, je dis, "Je suis en congé toute la semaine de toute façon. Aidez-moi à me reposer et peut-être que je me sentirais mieux dans la matinée."</p><p>Je l'entendis quitter la pièce, et quelques minutes plus tard une fiole contre la migraine apparut sur la petite table à côté. L'avalant à contre cœur, je chassais son goût acre avec de l'eau et me recroqueviller sur le lit d'hôpital. Je tentais de m'endormir mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mon cerveau tournait à toute allure, une heure plus tard, la Soigneuse Deauclair revint.</p><p>"Vous ne dormez pas. Je pensais que vous étiez épuisée ?"</p><p>Je m'asseyais sur le lit et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. "Je suis épuisée, mais incapable de dormir. Cela fait depuis Octobre maintenant. Peut-être même depuis plus longtemps."</p><p>"Et vous ne mangez pas correctement, non plus. Mes analyses montrent une malnutrition, et les graphiques montrent que vous avez perdu 6 kilos. Alors que vous étiez déjà mince. Que se passe t-il, Hermione ?" Demanda Penelope, espérant que je céderais et lui dévoilerais quelque chose. N'importe quoi.</p><p>"Je traverse une mauvaise rupture. Je suis juste stressée et bouleversée. Cela ne fait que quelques mois," raisonne-je. "Je suis sûre que je serais sur pied d'ici quelques mois."</p><p>Elle eut un regard sceptique, examinant les émotions de mon visage. "Et combien de fois avez-vous bu jusqu'à vous évanouir ?"</p><p>"C'était la seule fois !" Grognais-je, perdant mon sang-froid l'espace d'un moment.</p><p>Elle secoua la tête. "Vous mentez, Madame Granger. Je sais que vous mentez. Je parie que vous avez à plusieurs reprises pris du vin ou du whiskey afin de vous aider à dormir. Ai-je raison ?"</p><p>
  <em>Utilise-t-elle de la Légilimancie sur moi ?</em>
</p><p>"Oui, mais uniquement lorsque j'atteignais un point de fatigue que je ne pouvais plus supporter," Admis-je. "Je n'arrive pas à dormir plus de quelques heures par nuit maintenant."</p><p>"Il ne s'agit pas d'un stress post-rupture trois mois après."</p><p>Combien de femme tu connais qui ont dut s'effacer des souvenirs de leur copain ?</p><p>"Eh bien, j'ai toujours était extraordinaire," plaisantais-je.</p><p>Avec un soupir elle écrit quelque chose sur mon dossier. Un instant plus tard, un flacon de Sommeil Sans-Rêve apparut sur la petite table, au même endroit que le cachet contre la migraine. "Reposez-vous et nous tenterons de discuter lorsque vous vous sentirez plus coopérative. Gardez cependant à l'esprit que vous n'irez nul pr jusqu'à ce que je l'autorise et le signe."</p><p>"Je trépigne d'impatience," murmurais-je avant d'avaler la potion et de me laisser aller au sommeil.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Je n'ai pas eu la permission de quitter l'hôpital tout de suite. J'étais hargneuse et peu coopérative. Je ne voulais pas manger, et je dormais uniquement lorsqu'il me donnait une potion de Sommeil Sans-Rêve. je ne voulais pas parler aux Soigneurs de mes sentiments ou leur dire ce qui avait pu me mettre dans un tel état. Ils ont essayé la flatterie me disant que j'étais brillante et bien sûr il comprenait que j'ai pu finalement craquer sous la pression, sous les attentes que le monde avait de moi. Ils ont essayé de jouer sur ma sympathie, me disant que Harry et Ron attendait dans la salle d'attente, voulant être près de moi lorsque je pourrais sortir.<br/>Ils ont tout essayé et, malgré l'envie que j'avais de rentrer chez moi, je ne voulais pas cracher le morceau. Je ne pouvais pas. Comment étais-je censée dévoiler ce qui se passe dans ma tête sans dire la vérité ?</p><p>Au cinquième jour Blaise apparut et demanda à me voir. Comme rien d'autre n'avait marché, ils l'ont laissé pénétrer dans ma chambre.</p><p>"Tesoro, tu te fous de moi ?" siffla t-il ? "Je te dépose chez toi, tu te mets dans un état pas possible, et maintenant tu refuses de parler à quiconque ? Tu ne leur dis rien afin de pouvoir sortir d'ici ?"</p><p>"Que veux tu que je dise, Blaise ?! Je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité. Je ne peux pas leur révéler pourquoi je suis brisée à cause de toute cette situation !"</p><p>Il soupira et prit une chaise afin de s'asseoir à mes côtés. "Je sais que tu ne peux pas tout leur dire. Mais tu peux leur dire certaines choses. Peut-être que cela t'aidera. Tu ne parles à aucun d'entre nous, Hermione, et je suis certain que ça te bouffe de l'intérieur."</p><p>Ça me dévorait de l'intérieur. Ça me tordait l'estomac et me rendait malade. Drago tournait en tête en boucle dans ma tête lorsque je ne travaillais pas, et il interrompit mes pensées de ci de là également. Combien de fois s'est-il assis dans la chaise en face de moi, le coude posé sur le genou, me souriant alors que j'écrivais des notes sur un dossier en cours ? Combien de fois m'a-t-il convaincu de lancer un Charme de surdiatto et de me pencher sur mon bureau ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas insisté plus longuement pour maintenant notre relation sur un plan strictement professionnel ?</p><p>"Je ne sais foutrement pas comment en parler !" Admis-je. "Que penseront-ils de moi, Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que ma soigneuse, une brillante fichu Serdaigle, pensera de moi couchant avec un homme marié pendant un an ?!"</p><p>"Tu as beau être une héroïne de guerre, Hermione, tu restes humaine. Tu n'es pas une sorte de Déesse. Personne n'attend de toi que tu sois parfaite en toutes circonstances." Il répondit, me regardant droit dans les yeux. "Tu es plus dure envers toi-même que n'importe qui, Tesoro. Potter et Weasley sont probablement les suivants dans la liste."</p><p>Je rigolais, sachant qu'il avait raison. "Et où apparaît Rita Skeeter ? Ou Lucius Malefoy ?"</p><p>"Numéro quatre et cinq, respectivement," Répondit-il avec un petit sourire narquois, continuant sur ma lancée. "Parle moi maintenant et nous pouvons trouver quoi dire aux Soigneurs. N'importe quoi c'est toujours mieux que rien du tout."</p><p>Tremblante, j'acceptais sa suggestion et nous passions l'heure suivante à réfléchir à ce que je pouvais dire à la Soigneuse Deauclaire. Blaise me promit qu'il reviendrait me voir la nuit suivante après le travail, afin de m'aider à aller mieux après cette conversation, et il me dit également qu'il transmettra à Harry et Ron de me laisser un peu d'espace pendant que je serai à l'hôpital. Je savais que j'étais mal à l'aise Hallyday qu'il passe tout leur temps à m'attendre. vous avez tous deux des enfants et des femmes, j'étais sûr que Pansy et Luna seraient embêtées à les savoir ici à m'attendre alors que je les ignorais.</p><p>Blaise m'embrassa sur le front et partis, me disant que tout irait bien et qu'il sera avec moi à travers tout le processus. A travers tous ces mois, il ne m'a pas jugé une seule fois ou ne m'a fait culpabiliser, alors je lui donnais toute ma confiance. Il a été mon rock, ma maison alors que le reste du monde s'effondrait.</p><p>Blaise Zabini m'a sauvée, encore et encore, et je me demandais souvent pourquoi il s'embêtait autant. Je n'avais rien fait d'autre que de compliquer sa simple et heureuse vie.</p><p>Je ne le méritais pas.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Lorsque la Soigneuse Deauclair entra dans ma chambre le jour suivant, elle me questionna immédiatement sur Blaise et pourquoi j'étais apte à lui parler.</p><p>"Parce que Blaise connaît déjà mon histoire. Il sait pourquoi je suis bouleversée et comment j'ai fini ici. Il fut le dernier à m'avoir vu à Noël," répondis-je.</p><p>Elle acquiesça et écrivit une note sur son papier. "Et qu'est-il pour vous ? Un ami ?"</p><p>"Définitivement. Il est un ami proche. Nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis presque 2 ans maintenant. Nous travaillons ensemble, et nous partageons certains centres d'intérêt," Expliquais-je.</p><p>"Bien. Il m'a dit que vous étiez prête à parler aujourd'hui. Est-ce que vous vous sentez toujours prête à m'expliquer comment vous vous sentez ? Comment vous avez fini ici ?" demanda-t-elle.</p><p>"Oui. Je vous dirai la majeure partie de l'histoire, les parties qui seront importantes, au moins," répondis-je.</p><p>Et puis je lui donnais la version longue de cette vérité truffée de mensonges. J'ai eu une aventure d'une nuit avec quelqu'un qui s'avérait être marié. Lorsque cette personne revint de sa lune de miel et commença à me voir aux alentours, il tenta de me convaincre à plusieurs reprises. J'ai réussi à maintenir une distance pendant un mois avant de m'abandonner. Une fois ceci fait, je me suis sentie coupable, mais j'ai continué cette aventure. Nous sommes tombés amoureux. Nous avons voyagé et il m'a offert des cadeaux, nous avons agi comme si sa femme n'existait pas. Il vivait chez moi la moitié du temps. Nous lisions les mêmes livres et apprécions beaucoup de choses en commun. Nous travaillions tous les deux au Ministère. Ses parents ne m'auraient jamais approuvée. Sa femme est tombée enceinte lors de leur première anniversaire de mariage, et j'ai dû mettre fin à cette idylle.</p><p>"Et bien, cela fait effectivement beaucoup, et pas tout à fait ce à quoi je m'attendais," Dit la Soigneuse Deauclaire après avoir écouté mon histoire sans m'interrompre.</p><p>Je la fixais de mon regard. "Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos attentes."</p><p>"Oh, Vous m'avez mal compris ! Je pensais qu'il s'agissait plus d'une relation mondaine, pas quelque chose de secret et de quelque peu scandaleux. Avez-vous du mal à accepter vos actions passées ?"</p><p>"Non. Je me suis sentie coupable de temps en temps durant la relation, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Je me sens quelque peu coupable d'avoir arrêté cette relation d'une manière aussi lâche. J'ai juste arrêté de lui répondre et je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'éviter. Son attention doit être portée sur sa famille, alors nous n'avons pas pu en parler proprement," ai-je admis, utilisant encore une fois une demi-vérité.</p><p>Elle se mordit la lèvre, semblant perdue dans ses pensées." Pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse là d'une partie du problème ? Vous n'avez pas pu terminer cette histoire correctement avec lui ?"</p><p>Je déglutis. Sans lui raconter toute l'histoire, je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de finir correctement cette histoire.</p><p>" Avez-vous peur qu'il revienne de nouveau dans votre vie ?"</p><p>" Pas du tout. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis, mais je sais qu'il a compris le message maintenant. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis octobre," répondis-je.</p><p>"J'aimerais que vous essayez quelque chose, Hermione. je pense que vous devriez commencer un journal dans lequel vous vous adresserez à lui, à votre ex petit-ami. Vous avez toujours été une passionnée d'écriture, et quelquefois, il est juste plus facile d'écrire plutôt que de le raconter," la Soigneuse Deauclaire suggéra.</p><p>Un journal ? Un putain de journal ? C'était le genre de conseil qu'elle avait à m'offrir après une heure à lui sortir mes tripes ?</p><p>Je retiens ma remarque acerbe et je joue le jeu. "Bien sûr. Je peux faire ça. Avez-vous un cahier et une plume ?</p><p>"Je vous l'enverrai. Il y a une autre chose dont nous avons besoin de parler," déclara-t-elle.</p><p>Je lui fait signe de continuer.</p><p>"Vous devez commencer à suivre ce que vous mangez, également. Vous êtes bien trop mince et avez besoin d'être sûr que vous mangez assez chaque jour. Je ne veux pas que vous continuiez à perdre du poids. C'est dangereux," expliqua-t-elle.</p><p>"Je… J'essaierais," murmurais-je. "Je ne saute pas les repas consciemment. Mon estomac est toujours noué. Je veux manger, mais quelquefois je n'y arrive juste pas."</p><p>Pénélope tapota sa plume sur son carnet de notes. "Si vous voulez sortir d'ici, Hermione, vous devez prouver que vous êtes capable de prendre soin de vous-même. Vous avez besoin de manger et vous devez essayer de travailler sur vos problèmes. J'aimerais également vous voir dormir une autre nuit avant de vous relâchez"</p><p>"Quoi ? Je viens juste de vous raconter tout ce que vous vouliez ! Je ne peux toujours pas partir ?" La coupais-je, décontenancé d'être toujours retenu en otage.</p><p>"Pas encore, non. Nous observons les situations comme la vôtre de manière très prudente, Hermione. Vous avez traversé beaucoup de choses ces 7 dernières années. J'ai lu des choses sur vous, vous savez. Je sais que vous avez Oublietté vos parents, avez eu une relation avec Ron Weasley, perdu cette relation, vous êtes enterrée dans le travail, et êtes beaucoup sorti. Désormais, on ne vous voit plus dehors, et je suppose que c'était à cause de cet homme marié, mais vous vous mettez en danger. Vous vivez seul. Je ne veux pas vous laisser rentrer et qu'il vous arrive quelque chose."</p><p>"Comment osez-vous agir comme si vous me connaissiez ! Oui, j'ai Oublietté mes parents et les choses n'ont pas marché avec Ron. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Vous avez vu Harry et Ron et Blaise tous venir afin de vérifier comment j'allais. Pensez-vous que cela s'arrêtera une fois que je rentrerai ?" dis-je.</p><p>"Je suis sûr que non, à moins que vous ne les ignorez comme vous l'avez fait avec votre petit ami. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien Hermione, et cela me fait peur que vous ne soyez pas en capacité de demander de l'aide dans cette situation," répondit-elle. "Donnez-moi une autre semaine. Manger correctement et tu dormais à heure régulière. Commencez votre journal et acceptez les visites de vos amis, et nous en reparlerons."</p><p>sachant que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, j'acquiesçai. Qu'est-ce qu'était une autre semaine ? Je savais que j'étais en congé, mais Harry ferait en sorte que notre patron l'approuve. Après tout, j'étais hospitalisée.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>J'étais assise au petit bureau de ma chambre d'hôpital, en train de fixer la page blanche en face de moi. Elle se moquait de moi. J'ai toujours été capable de trouver les bons mots, mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit aujourd'hui.</p><p>Si Drago était ici maintenant, à cette exacte seconde, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais lui dire ?</p><p>Je saisis la plume et la trempa dans l'encre violette qu'ils m'avaient donnée. Je la tiens un moment sur la page, et puis je commence à écrire.</p><p>
  <em>DM-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. Cela ne fait que 3 mois depuis que je t'ai Oublietté, Et je suis une épave. Je ne peux pas manger, je ne peux pas dormir, et j'ai atterri à Sainte Mangouste. J'ai perdu tellement de poids et tes yeux hantent mes rêves. Je les ai fixées tellement longtemps alors que je alors que j'enlevais tes souvenirs... je ne peux pas arrêter de les voir à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux c'est comme s'il s'était imprimé à sur mes paupières. Ton père m'a envoyé un message disant que tu allais bien, que j'avais réussi à faire ce que j'étais censé faire. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi et tu aimes Astoria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aussi dur que cela était de lire ces mots, j'étais heureuse de ne pas t'avoir réellement blessé. Comme tu le sais, le sort d'Oubliettes est dangereux. Je suis sûr que les souvenirs que j'ai créés pour toi n'étaient pas parfait, mais j'espère que tu arriveras à y croire et qu'Astoria te rendra aussi heureux que je l'ai jadis fait. Si c'est le cas, tout mon dur labeur en aura finalement valu la peine. Je veux que tu sois heureux dans ta nouvelle vie avec Astoria et le bébé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je pouvais vivre notre histoire cachée quant il n'y avait que Astoria qui était blessé. Je pouvais rationaliser cette décision. Mais ton enfant est innocent, Drago, et il ou elle mérite d'avoir une famille unis. Le bébé mérite une chance d'avoir une enfance heureuse dont nous avons tous deux manqué et je suis sûr que toi et Astoria lui procurait la meilleure possible. Je ne pouvais pas me tenir en face de ça.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si tu savais, j'espère que tu comprendrais pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, et aussi pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé d'abord. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux et suggérer de finir notre relation en faisant comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Je ne pouvais pas proposer d'altérer tes souvenirs pour que tous tes sentiments pour moi se diffusent pour Astoria. je sais que tu aurais combattu cette idée à chaque minute, même si tu voulais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ton enfant et Astoria. Nous étions tous deux incroyablement égoïstes lorsque cela concernait l'autre, je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose qui aurait pu changer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je suis vraiment putain de désolée. Tu me manques énormément. Chaque jour, je me réveille et tu me manques, je m'endors et tu me manques. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, mais il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi maintenant de revenir en arrière. Je veux juste que tu saches que ça semblait la chose correct à faire à ce moment-là. Ce qui est fait est fait, et je dois apprendre à vivre avec.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HG</em>
</p><p>Alors que je finissais d'écrire, j'observais mes mots. Je n'étais pas sûr si les écrire me faisait me sentir mieux, mais je jouerai le jeu de Pénélope. J'essaierai tout ce qu'elle voudra, tant que ça voulait dire sortir d'ici. Je décidais, à ce moment-là, que je m'étoufferais avec toute la nourriture qu'ils pourraient me donner et que j'écrirais un millier de lettres à Drago, m'expliquant et m'excusant, si ça voulait dire que je pouvais revenir à ma vie normale.</p><p>Mais, arrivée à ce point-là, qu'est-ce qui était normal ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note de l'autrice</p><p>Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous le monde !</p><p>Je vais me précipiter pour répondre aux commentaires du chapitre 3 maintenant. Ce fut une semaine un peu bizarre pour moi. Sachez juste que j'aime lire chacun de vos commentaires et que je continuerais à le faire !</p><p>Comme toujours contactez moi si vous avez des questions. Même s'il y en a certaines auxquelles je ne répondrais pas. *clin d'oeil*</p><p>Merci à mon équipe... je serais perdue sans vous.</p><p>Note de la traductrice</p><p>Bon alors, c'est le moment où je dois me confondre en excuses pour cette attente presque insultante. J'avoue m'être sentie dépassée entre la fac et le boulot. Mais l'année universitaire étant finis, j'ai pu me remettre à la traduction de cette histoire !<br/>J'ai également découvert l'outils "saisie vocale" ça a accéléré ma traduction par trois facilement !<br/>Merci à ceux qui reviennent sur cette histoire dans sa version française !</p><p>La bise.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note de la traductrice</p><p>Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous accueillir dans cette traduction de l'incroyable histoire de PotionChemist The Memory Of You !</p><p>C'est un véritable honneur de partager avec vous cette histoire incroyable que je suis depuis plusieurs mois. J'espère que ma traduction lui fera honneur et vous fera apprécier cette histoire tout autant !</p><p>N'hésitez pas à aller lui dire sur son histoire, trouvable sur ff ou Ao3. Sinon je lui traduirais volontiers vos commentaires ! :)</p><p>Je tenterais de suivre son rythme de un chapitre chaque Samedi.</p><p>J'ai pris la traduction officielle pour l'extrait du Roi Ecorché.</p><p>A très vite !</p><p>La bise !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>